


making love everywhere

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Lovelyz
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: daeyeol and mijoo doing various forms of sexual acts in literally any location that they could do it, that's it that's the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is requested by somebody from curiouscat, ask and you shall receive lmfao anyway this is just the beginning we (and they) are about to get more heheheh owo

Mijoo finally gets to sit down after hours of nonstop dancing.

Practicing for their upcoming comeback has always been so stressful and exciting at the same time, yet tiring most of the time. It's been days since she's had decent and proper amount of rest, and along with that she hasn't seen Daeyeol anywhere recently. It makes sense, since his own group is busy in the midst of promoting their latest song.

He had been working equally as hard, and Mijoo feels bad that she hadn't even properly celebrated his comeback after the showcase. They spent 15 minutes making out in one of the broom closets in the hall and then Daeyeol had to go because they had another schedule to go to after. Ever since then they only got to chat during vacant and waiting periods, with Daeyeol sending a plethora of annoyingly cute selcas to distract her. It's not enough, but it had to do. They're really busy idols. 

She checks her watch and it's been hours since she last ate, considering that the time is now somewhere around 2am. She excuses herself from the group to go grab something to eat, offering the rest if they want anything. She's walking down the stairs inside the company building when she almost bumps into Daeyeol, who's wearing a cap and practice clothes. Daeyeol steps forward to give her a peck on the lips and she immediately throws herself on him. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks, hugging the hell away from her man. 

"We have to practice the follow up track for promos." 

"I knew it, I can never catch you not asleep past 10pm except if its related to practice or schedule."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing?" he asks her and she clings on to him as they go down the stairs. 

"I got hungry." 

"You're hungry?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come on. Let's do something better than eating." 

Daeyeol takes her in one of the empty training rooms, closing the door behind them. He sits on the chair and pulls Mijoo to sit on his lap, where they begin making out. Daeyeol's hands roam her body, hands quickly snaking itself underneath her shirt while his tongue prods entrance to her mouth. They kiss slowly but with force and passion, with Mijoo draping her arms around Daeyeol's neck. Mijoo moves on from Daeyeol's mouth and places little kisses on his face, then bit on a certain part of his jaw. That earns a moan from Daeyeol, and Mijoo can feel the way his body feels hot under her touch. She continues sucking on Daeyeol's jaw, and Daeyeol takes the time to unclasp her bra and massage her breasts. She lets out a sharp inhale that became a moan, when Daeyeol flicks her nipples with his thumb. He knows she's oversensitive on that area and he never fails to use it to his advantage whenever they're in the mood.

Mijoo can feel Daeyeol's dick harden from where she's sitting, and she aligns herself on his lap to be able to grind to it. Daeyeol groans, breath becoming heavy and hands on Mijoo still wandering. 

"Take off your shirt." he orders her and she tugsg it off in a swift motion, leaving her torso exposed. Daeyeol looks at her like he'd won the lottery, and begins kissing her neck down to her breasts, them promptly begins sucking on her nipple. She throws her head back in pleasure and rocks herself slowly on Daeyeol's lap. The friction is rough but it's enough, enough to make her feel close to coming. Daeyeol's still sucking her nipples, and she's holding on to his neck as she moans in pleasure from what he's doing. 

Daeyeol pulls away to take a breather, and Mijoo uses it to realign herself and grind on Daeyeol's dick. She moves in a rhythm Daeyeol always easily catches up to, and she moves faster and harder in order to catch her release. She's almost close, feeling the clenching of her thighs and the all too familiar feeling of rush in her abdomen. Daeyeol slips in his finger under her sweatpants, playing with her clit and she comes, breathing heavily and face flushed. She slumps herself on Daeyeol's torso, where he pulls his hand out of her pants and licks her cum off of it like its nothing.

"Now I'm even more hungry." she whines, her head on Daeyeol's shoulder.

"We'll get something to eat for real now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daeyeol makes mijoo undergo a 'vocal' training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the old and new midaeists of this world whats up bitches i love yall xoxo

The next time they got a chance to be together again it was during the recording session for their new albumㅡMijoo was just finishing up with her parts when Daeyeol decided to drop by, stage clothes and all, and plopped down on the sofa behind the sound editor. He's making faces and funny gestures to distract her, and she sticks a tongue out at him when she's done to which he claps for.

 

She was dismissed immediately after, to which Daeyeol takes advantage of, hooking an arm around hers as they walk inside the building.

"Your lines need some improvements though." Daeyeol comments, to which she hits him in the arm for.

"No I mean, there's something lacking. Did you properly warm up your vocal chords?" he asks and she nods.

"I did, shut up mister I-am-the-lead-vocal-of-our-group." 

"I think otherwise. I think we need to work on your vocal skills. Your throat specifically." he says, a glint in his eye. Mijoo finally gets what he is insinuating, and gives him a sly smile.

"Ah, yes. Why don't you go help me warm up my throat so I can sing better?" she says, and it's more than enough for Daeyeol to pull her into the nearest vacant room, which turns out to be one of their break rooms. 

Daeyeol locks the door immediately upon entering and begins kissing Mijoo, as if he was starving for her. They always start off like this, probably because they don't really get a lot of times to be as intimate, especially during promotion period. They make out until both of them are gasping from lack of air, and Mijoo presses her body closer against Daeyeol's, who was leaning against the door.

"Tell me, how do you plan to warm up my vocal chords, teacher?" she puts emphasis on the last word, to which Daeyeol almost rolls his eyes back. 

"First, we have to exercise your mouth. Then we have to stretch it." Daeyeol speaks as if he's really teaching, fumbling with his belt. "Get down on your knees." he orders, to which she immediately obeys, intentionally grazing her fingers against Daeyeol's crotch. 

She helps him pull down his pants, where then his cock springs free. It's half hard, but still too big from where it stands. She nuzzles it, blowing air into it immediately making it twitch. She takes it in one hand and begins pumping it in a slow pace, enough to bring it to full hardness. Daeyeol is grunting, frustrated at the slow movement. His cock is flushed now leaking pre-cum with what she's doing.

"That's enough." he stops her, gently pushing back her hand. "Now take it in your mouth." 

Mijoo starts slow, taking the tp of his dick in her mouth sucking off the precum like it's syrup. She makes little kitten licks at the head, making Daeyeol keen. 

"God, just take it all I'mㅡ" Daeyeol whines, clearly wanting more from what Mijoo was doing as he tries to thrust into her mouth.

Mijoo hollows her cheeks as he tries to take more of his dick in her mouth. It's definitely too long and too thick for her, as she covers with her hand what she can't with her mouth. Her head bobs back and forth, tongue pressed flat against the underside of Daeyeol's dick, making little obscene sounds from all the sucking she's doing. 

"God fuck yes, suck it like that babe yesㅡ" Daeyeol moans out when Mijoo lets her teeth graze the skin of the already too sensitive dick. Mijoo is still eagerly sucking the hell out of Daeyeol's dick when he grabs her by the hair and shoves his cock further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Mijoo feels a little gag reflex to which she recovers quickly, moving her head faster with Daeyeol guiding her. She's able to cover more of his cock this way, almost close to the base. 

Daeyeol is moving with him, thrusting on her mouth the same time she bobs her head and moves her tongue, and it doesn't take long for Daeyeol to begin pumping erratically, the grip on her hair becoming tighter. The sound of her mouth on his cock echoes in the room, blending with Daeyeol's enthusiastic moans. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna comeㅡ" Daeyeol breathes heavily as he begins to rut in her mouth, then shooting his load on her as he tries to ride out his orgasm. Mijoo takes the cum in her mouth, it's salty just like it has always been for Daeyeol and swallows it down when Daeyeol finally relieves from his high. He slips out his sensitive cock off from her mouth and pulls her up. 

"That's just the mouth preparation." he says, breathless as he tucks his cock back in.

"There's still more?" she asks, wiping the excess cum and saliva on her lips.

"We have to work on your vocals now." he says, pushing her down on the sofa across the room. She lies down, and Daeyeol pulls down the pants she's wearing, dragging the underwear along. His fingers gently trace along her nether regions, which makes her squirm in her position.

"How are you so wet for me already?" Daeyeol asks, fingers sliding itself on the lips of her pussy easily. 

"You always make me wet. Easily. A lot." she says, trailing word after word, as Daeyeol begins playing with her clit. He moves in circles, gently massaging it then rubbing it suddenly to elicit a moan from Mijoo. 

He reaches out two fingers in Mijoo's direction and she begins sucking on it, leaving as much saliva as possible for what's next to happen. Daeyeol pushes in the first finger down to the last knuckle rather easily, then the second finger as he begins to scissor her. Mijoo is leaving a string of moans and profanities as Daeyeol opens her, even more when he begins to lap at her pussy like he's hungry for it.

"God you're so sweet." Daeyeol says as he makes a break for her, prodding his tongue at her entrance. She shivers at the intrusion, giving a long loud moan. 

"Oh my god, Daeyeol yes! Yes fuck oh my godㅡ" she basically yells, as Daeyeol begins fucking her with his tongue, sliding it in and out of her fast. She's gripping the leather on the couch so hard she's sure she's going to rip it off, as Daeyeol leaves more spit in, making his her cunt incredibly wet and sensitive. Daeyeol is rubbing on her clit as he mouth fucks her, that she can't help but wrap her legs around his neck. She grabs a fistful of his hair and pushes his head even more, his tongue reaching further inside her.

"Fuck Lee Daeyeol what the fuck yes, fuck meㅡ" her voice raises a pitch as she moans out while Daeyeol eats her out, head practically buried between her legs. "More, more," she pushes his head as she spreads her legs wider, allowing Daeyeol more access to her. 

"Daeyeol, Daeyeolㅡ" she calls out to him breathlessly as she suddenly comes, the orgasm bursting out of her like a balloon that got popped by a needle. Daeyeol gives one last long lick to her pussy before moving away and sitting on the couch beside her. 

They're both a mess, hair all over the place and covered in each other's saliva and sweat. Mijoo pulls her pants up with her underwear and leans against Daeyeol, tired and panting from their escapade. 

"I like this vocal practice a lot. We should do this more often." she says, flattening the hair on Daeyeol's head.

"Am I good vocal coach or what?" Daeyeol brags.

"I can't say. I think I need a few more lessons." she grins at him cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daeyeol and mijoo have loud noisy sex

Everybody was having fun drinking and eating since the music show ended and both groups decided to eat out before returning to their dorms. It was a rare chance for them to be able to spend time together since most schedules don't overlap and everybody is busy with their own nature so when the window of opportunity opened they all jumped on it. Mijoo is sitting beside Daeyeol, unsurprisingly, drawing circles on the latter's leg as both of them listen to Jangjun and Sujeong break out into a fight. Most of the members of both groups are getting past drunk, meanwhile some lightweights like Donghyun is already passed out on the table. It's been a tiring but wonderful night so far.

Mijoo is leaning on Daeyeol's shoulder as she chews on her food, left hand finding Daeyeol's right and holds it under the table. Daeyeol squeezes her hand as he continues on telling the story of how Jangjun almost fell off the stairs. It feels like a date, except they're joined by 16 other people. She's been thinking of a way to get out of there because Daeyeol said he'd take her back to the dorms, but the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet. It would be too obvious if they leave while everybody is still sober so she's waiting for the time to pass, getting everybody to keep on drinking. 

It's a little past 10 when she tries to slither out, feigning stomachache and Daeyeol 'worriedly' escorts her, telling their drunk colleagues and their manager that they'll leave first. The other members dismiss it off for being too drunk but Joosung, their manager, shoots Daeyeol a look to which Daeyeol mouths something back, making Joosung sigh and wave them off to go. 

They cover up their faces and hair and excitedly walked back to Golden Child's dorm, which was near the area. They're trying to be discreet as possible, it was good that the neighborhood is quiet and there's no people around. They quickly enter the building and Daeyeol is too eager to enter the dorms, failing to put the proper door code twice before they got in. 

Daeyeol leads her to his room across the hall, pulling her in and the moment he locks the door their lips meet, melting into each other like lit candles. Their hands are both grasping to remove each other's coats and clothes, Daeyeol pulling Mijoo closer to him by the waist, making the kiss deepen. They move back until they fall on Daeyeol's bed, with him on top of her. Mijoo unbuttons his top for him, quickly throwing it away to pull up Mijoo's top. He kisses her neck down to her cleavage, burying his face and inhaling her scent before dragging her brassiere down with his teeth. Once it was all the way down Daeyeol cups it with his hands, massaging it and flicking her nipples lightly.

"Stop teasing me already. I want your cock in me so bad." she says rather crudely, to which Daeyeol chuckles.

"How bad?" he asks her, as he pulls her pants down. 

"I want it so bad. I can feel it stretching me out and filling me up, making me feel so full and so good." she says, slightly whiny and in desperate need, drawing one of her hands to rub herself through her underwear. 

 "You and your pretty little mouth really. Just wait a little baby, I'll fill you up so good just like how you want it." 

Daeyeol stands up from where he's lying on top of her, to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans off. Mijoo inches herself to the center of the bed, removing the remaining garments on her, leaving her fully naked on Daeyeol's bed. Daeyeol stops from what he's doing to admire her, licking his lips as he watches Mijoo spread her legs naked on his bed. 

"God, you look so beautiful like that. Beautiful and needy for me." he says, letting his cock spring free, hard and leaking with pre-cum already with how turned on it is since earlier that night. 

"Less talk, more fucking." Mijoo says, clearly impatient with how long it's taking Daeyeol to get on the bed. 

He gets in front of her, spreading her legs a little bit further and feeling her wet folds slide across his fingers. Mijoo heaves a little from the touch, her body burning up each second that passes. 

"God, look at you, you're leaking." Daeyeol teases her, playing with her folds with his wet fingers and moving up to her clit which earns a moan from her.

"AhㅡBaby please, i want you nowㅡ" she pleads. "I need you inside me right nowㅡ" she runs her hands through Daeyeol's side to his dick, grabbing it with her hand and pumping it a few times. 

"I'll fuck you so good tonight." Daeyeol says, reaching over to his study desk to pull a packet of condom. He tears it off with his teeth and begins rolling it on. 

"You always fuck me good." she grins, angling herself for Daeyeol''s entrance as she fingers herself open for him. Daeyeol lifts her hips a little, as he lies on top of her and slowly pushes his cock inside of her slowly. Mijoo cries out, feeling herself slowly be filled by Daeyeol's cock.

"Ugh oh god you're so thick." Mijoo comments, making little moaning noises as he adjusts herself to the size of Daeyeol's cock. It's not their first time, but it might as well still be with the way Daeyeol's cock stretches her open. He pushes inside of her in another go, down to the very end of the base of his dick. 

"Move baby, fuck meㅡ" Mijoo commands as Daeyeol begins thrusting in and out of her, their hands interlocked and Mijoo's legs are wrapped around him. 

"Fuck you're so tight, baby you feel so good fuck fucking shit," Daeyeol curses out, his hold on Mijoo tightens as he begins on picking up his pace, gaining a rhythm Mijoo moves along to. She thrusts her hips, meeting Daeyeol halfway. 

Daeyeol pulls out and flips them over, with her on top of him and she grabs Daeyeol's dick, guiding it inside of her as she fully sits on it. 

She begins bouncing on it, riding his dick up and down as her moans fill the room. Daeyeol puts his hands on her waist and thrusts upwards as she slams herself on his cock, hitting her spot. 

"Oh my god baby do that again, yes, yes uh more fuck me yesㅡ" the profanities string out of her as Daeyeol keeps on hitting that spot, as she fucks herself on his cock.

She wears herself out eventually, getting off of him to lie on her back on all fours. Daeyeol grabs her by the waist and enters her from behind, drawing a long moan from her. He begins fucking her in that way, pulling at her hair and picking up his speed. 

""Fuck you're so good like thisㅡ" Daeyeol says as he bends over to whisper on Mijoo's ear as he continues pounding her, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass resonating in the room along with their moans. 

"More Daeyeol, I need more uhㅡ" she moans out as Daeyeol finds her spot again, abusing it and making her practically scream as her grip tightens on the sheets. 

Daeyeol's thrusts become faster and sharper, clawing for release. Their moans become louder and louder, and Mijoo shrieks as she comes, the tingling feeling coming from her deep within spreading to her whole body, while Daeyeol gives a few more until he comes, rutting inside of her and riding his orgasm down. 

They lie down on the bed to catch their breath for a few seconds, then lazily kissing each other as they bring each other down from the high. 

"You still got more stamina in there grandpa?" Mijoo teases as she hugs Daeyeol. 

"I prepared for this night. I even took ginseng for this." 

"Good, let's do it again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♡ dont forget to love and support daeyeol and mijoo (and me, lmfao jk) uwu


End file.
